Nicole Vizla
Nicole Vizla is the head of HYDRA nowadays, before that one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s best agents for many important missions. She served as a vital operative in the Project Insight following the events from the Battle of New York. Nicholas "Nick" Joseph Fury is a world-renowned spy, former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and founder of the Avengers. Fury began his career within the United States Army in the late-1960's, rising to the rank of Colonel before his honorable discharge. He later became a CIA operative during the Cold War, focusing his missions to locations beginning with "B". Continuing to serve the world, Fury joined S.H.I.E.L.D. to fight against Earth's most dangerous enemies. The great scope of enemies widened in the 1990s as Fury met Vers, helping her uncover her human heritage as Carol Danvers, as the two fought off the Starforce, which was led by Yon-Rogg, as they were targeting Skrull refugees. Fury took a liking to Goosewho scratched him for violating his space and permanently blinded Fury's left eye. Fury kept the reason for this injury secret, telling others it was classified but happened in the line of duty, while Danvers had then left the Earth in order to find a new home for the Skrulls and protect the rest of the universe. Later promoted to Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. by Alexander Pierce, Fury refocused his efforts over the next 15 years to organize the Avengers Initiative, with Fury's true intentions were to bring together any other powerful individuals to assist S.H.I.E.L.D. with protecting the Earth from extraterrestrial threats, which he had only learned of following his encounters with the Kree and Skrulls. Despite some more considerable reluctance from World Security Council who had not believed in his theories, Fury had still continued his efforts and eventually managed to recruit both Iron Man and Captain America into their Initiative, ready for an incoming invasion. With the Avengers ready, Fury was forced to call them all into action when the Earth was invaded by Loki, who managed to brainwash an army and steal the Tesseract. With the Avengers assembled, Fury took charge of the hunt for Loki, leading the volatile team through the mission as they attempted to learn what Loki's plan for the Tesseract was and who he had been working for. This all then came to a head following Loki killing Phil Coulson, before being tracked to New York City. There, all the Avengers engaged Loki and his entire incoming army of Chitauri in a final battle, with Fury keeping the World Security Council from nuking the entire city before Loki was defeated and the Avengers were disassembled. Following the Avengers's victory, Fury recruited Captain America as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, while Fury worked on the new Project Insight, as a means of accurately predicting threats; something which conflicted with Rogers' ideals. However, when Fury began to suspect that something was wrong with Project Insight, he then found himself becoming a target of the Winter Soldier, forcing Fury to fake his own death and go into hiding. With limited people he could trust, Fury then turned to Captain America along with Black Widow, the Falcon and Maria Hill to lead the fight, as he soon discovered that HYDRA had secretly managed to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. and Alexander Pierce was the leader, as Captain America had also learned that the Winter Soldier was actually his friend Bucky Barnes who had been brainwashed by HYDRA for decades, following Barnes's apparent death in 1945. Biography First Years Nicole Vizla was born to a dangerous and solitary of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Duncan, and the Brigadier General Hale from the United States Air Force. Her father opted for that name as its meaning refers to “people of victory”. When she was just a kid, her parents decided to split up for good, taking each one a girl to care of. As Hale choose her newborn Ruby, Duncan stayed with Nicole. This caused Nicole to remember few things about her mom and sister. She was a young girl with a lot of passion for science and technology, which allow her to be the best of her schools. Due to her dedication and passion, alongside the family’s tradition, Duncan was convinced that his daughter would be an outstanding secret agent, just as him, so he started to teach her the best ninja abilities, which she learned quickly. While her days training, Mr. Vizla told Nicole about an organization behind S.H.I.E.L.D. that wanted to change the world: HYDRA. Training Nicole was finally convinced on joining her father’s ideal, as she realized how vulnerable the world was. Nicole entered to the HYDRA Preparatory Academy to be indoctrinated in the ways and ideology of the organization, and to prepare for their future roles serving HYDRA's plans. Her final test for graduating involved to kill her dog, which caused her struggles, but finally was completed. After several years, Nicole was choosen by Alexander Pierce himself for joining the S.H.I.E.L.D. lines, entering to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy first and graduating with great honors, learning field, communications and advanced scientific abilities (as Nicole manage to get into the three academies due to her contacts). This made her father being more proud than ever. Infiltration As Nicole Vizla was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, she get to know a lot of people (most of them involved with HYDRA) and started to get more higher levels in a fast way till becoming level 7. Her weapon of choice back then was an umbrella pistol. In one of her missions, she get to know a man called Alphonso Mackenzie, who she fall in love with and started a secret relationship. This caused her father to question himself the way that Nicole was taking her life and her compromise with HYDRA. Months later, this ended up with the couple planning a life together and Nicole’s first and only pregnancy: Hope. This made them both very happy. Unfortunately, it soon turned out that their daughter was severely ill, as Duncan Vizla secretly caused it. Hope only lived four days before passing away. Nicole was devastated by the loss of her daughter. Some time after Hope's death, Nicole and Mackenzie ended their relationship. Eleven years after Hope’s death, Nicole realized that the memories were still too much painful, so she texted her ex-boyfriend to join this very special day. Mackenzie agreed and the two spent some time together, remembering their daughter for the last time. Back in 2006, after the worst tragedy of her life, Nicole decided to move on and focus her full attention with HYDRA. Some of her best accomplished missions for HYDRA were Project Shadeath, Operation Baiter, Proyect Traitdrow, The Doomery Case and Project Spyonic. During the Battle of New York, Nicole Vizla was one of the many agents aiding the Avengers finding out the Tesseract inside Fury's Helicarrier, being one of the main HYDRA operatives infiltrated by Alexander Pierce. After the Chitauri were all defeated, Nicole secretly debrief Alexander Pierce about the full situation, which lead Pierce to demand the Avengers that Loki and the Tesseract were to be relinquished to them, unsuccessfully due to an argument between him, Thor and Tony Stark. After the biggest alien attack yet, many HYDRA agents were requested to be part of the Project Insight, outwardly an operation involving three heavily armed Helicarriers and network of targeting satellites that were allegedly supposed to form a security network to protect the United States of America. In truth, HYDRA actually desired to use them to target and kill approximately 20 million people selected by Arnim Zola's algorithm, any individual which was deemed to pose a threat to HYDRA's new world order. Nicole was in charge of the technology division, making her to perfect the algorithm. After the HYDRA revelation and S.H.I.E.L.D. falling into pieces, several terrorists decided to break into the Fridge and gave all the prisoners their freedom. This allowed Nicole Vizla to go. Later on, she worked a short period of time for Darren Cross in order to discover a method for shrinking humans. Short after recommending Darren to one of her remain contacts in HYDRA, Nicole managed to take vital information about the Cross’ experiments and quitting her job before someone like the Avengers stop Cross, which later allowed her to replicate a shrinking suit in a future. Personality Nicole Vizla has many different aspects to her personality. She will often be serious and even threatening when a situation calls for it, shown prominently in the fight against her enemies. She is also practical, calmly facing the difficult situations. Vizla also has a humorous side, often displayed in the form of witty or sarcastic comments. While sometimes she presents bad news gently, she knows when it is necessary to present it bluntly. However, as a HYDRA member, she demonstrate to be a ruthless master manipulator who showed a complete lack of morality or remorse. Se has no stranger to killing and could murder without batting an eye. Like any good spy, Nicole also knows how to act in the necessary situations. She also appears to be somewhat abusive towards his minions. Vizla describes herself as realist, based more on what she can see and feel rather than things like spirits, magic tricks or ghosts. By her own admission, Nicole is not afraid of death. Abilities * Expert Marksman: Nicole is extremely skilled with numerous ranged weapons (including 9 mm pistols, Gatling guns, revolvers, flare guns, potato cannons, machine guns, assault rifles, flamethrowers, sniper rifles, anti-tank rifles, shotguns, M1 carbines, Bazookas, Derringers, Uzis, grenade launchers, .44 magnums, umbrella pistols, and muskets) due to her S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA trainings. * Expert Spy: Nicole is highly trained in intelligence and espionage. She can tell what someone looked like just by the description of certain abillities: She has maintained very good covers on multiple occasions. * Multilingualism: Nicole Vizla is fluent in English and Spanish. She also speaks some French. * Master Tactician: A very skilled logistics specialist, Nicole assesses tactical situations and implements equipment and personnel as needed. She is also very proficient at designing ops. She is also a recognized expert on analysis, being able to run possible scenarios for any given information, and quickly recognize the probable one. * Expert Interrogator: Nicole is accomplished in interrogations, knowing how to gather intelligence from rather small bits of information. * Master Martial Artist: Nicole is one of HYDRA’s best martial artists, possessing more black belts than S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Black Widow and Melinda May. Nicole employs various fighting styles such as Egyptian Jiu-Jitsu, Australian Street Fighting, Savate, Aikido, Kalarippayattu, Luta Livre, Russian Sambo, Wrestling, Silat, Taekwondo, empty hand Eskrima, Vovinam and uses Alaskan Bone-Breaking techniques. She has been overcome in physical combat on very few occasions, especially by opponents with superhuman strength. * Master Acrobat: Nicole is exceptionally athletic, and can be seen using her acrobatic skills to her advantage. * Master Pilot: Nicole is a highly proficient pilot. * Genius Level Intellect: Nicole has become very well known for her technological expertise, atomic investigations, as well as her knowledge for chemical kinetics, chemical engineering, holographic engineering, and neurobiology. Gadgets S.H.I.E.L.D. Weapons * Umbrella Pistol: Nicole’s weapon of choice. This weapon contains a ballistic shield. The handle of the umbrella can be used as an improvised grappling-hook. * S.H.I.E.L.D.’s bracelets: Electroshock weapon that can deliver powerful electrical discharges from two bracelets worn by Nicole. Own Inventions * VIPER: An augmented reality security, defense and artificial tactical intelligence system created by Nicole Vizla. Housed in a pair of sunglasses, VIPER gave its user access to an arsenal of missiles and several hundred tactical drones. VIPER provides several backdoor entrances to some of the world's largest telecommunications companies giving the user access to all of the target's personal information and potentially hacking capabilities to a large amount of communication systems. * Flying Boots: Flight via jets in the boots. Their top speed exceeds that of a Quinjet. * Helmet: The helmet is made of thick metal and it protects the skull and brain of the user. It was initially created for shrinking, and with time it was improved for being another house for VIPER system and preventing a mental attack for the user. * Bulletproof Suit: Personal armor that helps absorb the impact from firearm projectiles and shrapnel from explosions. * VIPER Glasses: A type of intelligent glasses operated as a portable supercomputer. The glasses record video and display AR holograms, as well as being a communication channel for Nicole to interact with artificial intelligence interface VIPER. These device serves as a solar protection or visual aids as well. Facilities HYDRA Island: Trivia - Duncan Vizla, Nicole’s father, is a reference to the character from the Netflix movie “Polar”. - C.O.U.C.H. HQ on Earth 0 can be finded at: https://go.imvu.com/chat/room-203414612-78 - Nicole’s cafe on Earth 0 can be finded at: https://go.imvu.com/chat/room-203414612-111 - London on Earth 0 can be finded at: https://go.imvu.com/chat/room-203414612-149 Gallery Category:Heroes